Repeating History
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: After finding an old diary , Hanna Marin sets out to find out what happened to its owner and the man she loved , but will history repeat itself when Hanna seems to relive events that happened with the former owners foster son? Can she stop before she suffers the same fate and history repeating?
1. The Book

**Repeating History**

* * *

After finding an old diary , Hanna Marin sets out to find out what happened to its owner and the man she loved , but will history repeat itself when Hanna seems to relive events that happened with the former owners foster son? Can she stop before she suffers the same fate and history repeating?

Haleb , Spoby(Past) , Jaria , Pemily

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

"What do you think of the house Hanna?" My mother asked me as I set my bag down in our kitchen. It was a fairly nice house , refurnished and everything. Moving to Rosewood was a new start for my mother and I , my dad cheated on my mother and we moved out within days , all we had is clothes , some photos , and money. My mother wanted to start fresh , she was a VP at a big cosmetics company in Los Angeles. Rosewood being her apparent roots drew her to moving back here with me for a humble upbringing.

"It's alright" I said, though the furniture looked somewhat old and outdated , this place was not an eyesore and with some work we will be well on our way to making it more fashionable , well that's what mom says anyway.

"When I was your age I dreamed of living in this house. People would say that this place was haunted by the soul of a girl trapped in here. People used to sneak through here to the pond behind those trees. I always saw the potential though , and now we can show everyone how fabulous this place can be. " My mom said grabbing my shoulders quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I just looked around and ran my fingers around the walls. I was suddenly startled by a knock on the door. There seemed to be a homeless looking person at the back door, shaggy brown hair in a ratty cap and ugly jacket.

"Hello." I said as I opened the door , first day and I'm already meeting strange people.

"Hi I'm Caleb , I believe I called about getting the rest of my things." The man said and I just looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked and he laughed lightly.

"You must be Hanna , I talked to your mom about collecting some of my things. The previous owner was my foster father , I go to Hollis college now , but since his death and the house was sold , I couldn't get some of my things." Caleb tried to explain but I was confused.

"Oh you must be Caleb , I thought you were coming next week." My mother said and I was even more curious.

"You know him?" I asked , this was very confusing. I got the general idea , but why was he here now?

"Mr. Gottesman , the former owner , was a foster parent and took Caleb here under his wing. Caleb called letting me know he had a few things left here and wanted to get them." My mother explained.

" Lucas was the closest thing I ever had to family , he had a few other foster kids in the past but he told me that the best was last. He helped me pay for college and I left some old toys here , nothing to excessive." Caleb explained and now I felt sort of sorry for him.

"What can you say about the haunted rumors?" My mother said and Caleb laughed musically and I sort of blushed... only a little though.

"Lucas was obsessed with the mystery. He was actually left he house from the couple who lived here. I have seen a few things here and there , nothing to excessive. " He laughed and now I was interested.

"What happened? To the couple I mean." I said trying to clarify myself.

"They went missing , Lucas was the mans best friend. Though those were rumors I think , no one could ever say. Listen I have a class in a little while and work later so I should get my things and leave." He said excusing himself opening the door to the basement.

"Here , I'll help you. It might be a little tough... emotionally I mean , not that you don't look though or anything like that." I said rambling a little and continuing to blush.

The basement was homey-ish, it was a nice spare bedroom or storage room. Two single beds on opposite walls. Two bookcases and a nightstand. Two desks and some little things around the room. Caleb was taking some books out of the book base and putting them into his bag , I saw a few pictures around the room of flowers in such. One was an old photograph , of a girl my age reading in what looked like by a small garden and pond.

"When was this taken?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"I don't know , Lucas had a habit for redecorating. I haven't been in this house in a while. He only died last month." He told me and then I saw something that wasn't there before , a book on the nightstand.

"Is this yours?" I asked and he walked over looking perplexed.

"I know for sure I have never seen that before in my time living here." He said a little freaked out.

I studied the book , it was a maroon color. With an old fashioned lock on it , which meant it was probably a diary. The letters SH were on the side of the binding of the book. there little veins on the front and back of the book. They looked to be a vine like pattern. This diary was defiantly old , probably older than my mom. I ran my fingers along the book until a small key shined in my eye on the nightstand where the book was.

"Now that is probably the second creepiest thing that happened here. Well I have everything , and I am now getting creeped out." He said but I stopped him quickly.

"You should come back next week and tell us more about the house." I said smiling looking up and locking eyes with him.

"I would like that. Its been a while since I have had a good dinner." He winked and walked up the stairs.

I sat on one of the beds and quietly inserted the key unlocking the book and all of its contents.

_This Book Belongs to Spencer Hastings._

"Well who were you Spencer Hastings?" I asked myself , then went up the stairs .

* * *

So Toby as an A will not come into play since this is totally AU. Killers Spawn is next update promise.


	2. The Letter

**Repeating History**

* * *

After finding an old diary , Hanna Marin sets out to find out what happened to its owner and the man she loved , but will history repeat itself when Hanna seems to relive events that happened with the former owners foster son? Can she stop before she suffers the same fate and history repeating?

Haleb , Spoby(Past) , Jaria , Pemily

DC: I own nothing!

PS. I made Ashley a little more oppressive , my fave Pll Parent , but she needs to be kind of bitchy. I based her more on book Ashley.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I stood in my room looking at the little unopened book on the bed. Before I knew it my feet were pacing back and forth throughout my room. The book not out of my sight. Who was Spencer and why was I the one to find this book? What was so special about me?

"Hanna the Chinese food is here." My mom yelled and I stopped in my tracks.

"Alright, I will be down in a minute." I yelled back looking away for a second. The book was still there , maybe it was a sign. I locked up the diary and put it underneath my bed. I rushed downstairs and sat at the table. The food was already on the long table and my mother sat next to me.

_"More boar darling?"_ A voice said and I looked to where it was coming from , which was across me . Ten people could sit easily at this table and the fact that of was just the two of us and the table felt beyond capacity.

"What?" I asked my mother snapping out of my thoughts.

"Look Hanna , I know the new move is hard on you. As well as the divorce -" My mom said but I didn't want to listen.

"I'm just tired. We just moved here mom and its going to take a while to adjust. Its our first night here , give me some time to warm up , please?" I asked her and I took a good helping of food. My mom kept looking at me as I added food onto my plate.

"Hanna , we talked about this." My mother said eyeing my plate.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and put some back in the container. The Chinese food was alright , I ate slowly to savor the taste.

"I just don't want you to big as you were. Like I say; the skinnier you are , the more people like you. We don't want Hefty Hanna coming back , do we?" My mother asked me and I silently shook my head.

"No, she is never coming back. I promise." I told her and she smiled satisfied.

"There are mints in the bathroom if you need to use them. " My mother said and I caught the gist of what she was saying.

"Alright , thank you. Dinner was delicious mom." I said taking my plate and cleaning it.

The house was gorgeous , but something was off about the feeling. It looked homey but it felt cold. Like a window has been open for a long time and no one has shut it. I go upstairs to my room and shut the door.

I turn around to see the book on my bed open, my mother hasn't been up here at all in my room. I sit on my new bed cross-legged.

The bedroom is nice and calm , a lilac color with black and white furniture with lilac accents. My mother requested that the ship and arrange my furniture overnight. She wanted a top-notch room for me. So when I had friends over I wouldn't be unfashionable.

I looked in the mirror and I was shocked to see how thin my hair looked. I need to find a hairdresser asap. I then looked at the book and it was still in the same position. Something out there wanted me to read this book. It was so simple looking , whats the worst thing that could happen? I sob my eyes out?

Though Caleb looked a little creepy, maybe he wanted to freak us out of the house and snuck in during dinner. Though he wasn't near me when I first saw the book. This is all just crazy , there is no way in hell that is happening. I just met the guy and Caleb doesn't seem like a complete sleazebag.

"Toughen up Hanna." I whispered to myself in reassurance. I took the book in front of me into my hands and read when a letter fell out from the back , which must have been tucked in somewhere.

_Dear Helena, _

_I know this is strange since you haven't received a letter in a few months. I am hiding this in my diary in fear of what would happen if someone possessed the tales of what has happened. I know you must be curious of what happened. I know we haven't seen each other in years. You are my only friend Helena , I can't trust anyone. Someone is always watching my moves. I know you might hate me , but what you are about to read will go with me to my grave, I trust you with everything. _

_My father has been under scrutiny for being a communist or even a Nazi. Which is impossible. I am trying to find some way to leave with Toby , Lucas , and Jenna. Please just keep this diary safe and let no one see it. Somethings might bring my family to the electric chair. Especially because my mother was born in Germany._

_Please Take Care, _

_Spencer 6-12-49_

_09 0113 190301180504 20080120 20150225 23091212 06091404 152120 20080120 1325 0718011404060120080518 0919 01 14012609 09 12152205 080913 201515 13210308 2015 12151905 080913_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I wonder what the message said , I wanted to read more . Though this girl was obviously scared of something. The numbers were confusing me.

* * *

So points to anyone who can decipher the message , the diary has more codes. Spencer is very paranoid. Though what she thinks is out to get her may not/who be what she thinks.

Soon the coincidences start. We have matches in the past and present. Who is matching who?


End file.
